This invention relates to new and useful devices in trailer walkers or devices to assist in maneuvering house or work-type trailers when detached from the towing unit.
Such trailers are conventionally provided with a stem adjacent the hitch which can be raised and lowered by means of a rotatable handle and, when parked, this stem usually rests upon a block and is adjusted so that the trailer is substantially level fore and aft. However a dolley wheel is supplied which is detachably securable to the base of the stem and supposedly assists in the maneuvering of the trailer. While this is relatively easy on a firm surface and if the trailer is relatively light, nevertheless it is impossible to use on gravel, soft ground or the like or even on a solid surface if the trailer is relatively heavy.
The present device overcomes these disadvantages by providing a device which is detachably securable to the lower end of the stem and facilitates the maneuvering of the trailer, within minutes, so that it can be positioned as desired.